Por culpa de una borrachera
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Pedro se siente culpable por algo que hizo mientras tomaba tequila y la presencia de Antonio en su oficina no le ayuda. ESPAÑA/MÉXICO


_Por culpa de una borrachera _

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos autores (as).

Pedro estaba en su oficina, tratando de concentrarse en el calculo de la primera disminución de impuestos de ese mes, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse, suspiro cansado, debía entregar su papeleo la próxima semana y apenas había avanzado un poco, el mexicano maldijo su falta de concertación en voz baja y volvió a posar sus ojos en la pila de documentos que llenaban su escritorio, cinco minutos después un bufido de frustración salio de su garganta, no podía concentrarse en nada y la culpa era suya y de Antonio, el español había mandado a la porra toda su concentración, dando paso a la culpa y a la incertidumbre por lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior.

Todo el asunto había empezado en un bar, Antonio y el se fueron a tomar unas copas después de haber salido de una reunión con sus colegas, llegaron al bar, y se sentaron en la barra. Pedro pidió un caballito de tequila y Antonio un vaso de licor.

Lo malo del alcohol es que se sube a la cabeza fácilmente y después de intercambiar algunas anécdotas, bromas y risas tontas a causa del alcohol, salieron del bar y Pedro acompaño al español a su casa (tenia un poco mas de resistencia al alcohol que el español) y ahí había empezado todo.

El alcohol se le subió a la cabeza al mexicano, que no opuso resistencia al sentir los labios de Antonio sobre los suyos, no aparto al español de un empujón cuando este le abrazo, no quito la mano de su mejilla cuando le acaricio el rostro, no se separo de el diciéndole que estaba demasiado ebrio como para actuar de manera racional, solo se había dejado llevar y final se había hecho uno con el español.

Esa mañana, Pedro despertó en el cuarto del español, cubierto con una sabana de la cintura para abajo, atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Antonio, que tenia las manos en su espalda, abrazándolo de forma tierna y cariñosa.

El mexicano miro a su alrededor horrorizado, la ropa de ambos estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación y había una botella de tequila cerca del armario completamente vacía, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Antonio, Pedro se había levantado, vestido, preparado un desayuno ligero y un remedio para la resaca para el español y se había marchado a casa, donde se baño, cambio de ropa, desayuno y tomo algo para la resaca antes de ir a la oficina a trabajar.

Pedro recordaba muy bien la noche anterior, y cada vez que le pasaba por la cabeza algún momento de lo que había hecho anoche, se sonrojaba y trataba de concentrarse en los documentos que tenia enfrente, después de media de torturarse a si mismo termino con el papeleo y se recostó en el asiento, miro el reloj de pared. Eran las dos y media de la tarde, estaba por salir de la oficina cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el mexicano

La puerta se abrió y Antonio entro a la oficina. Al verlo ahí, Pedro se puso pálido y rezo para que el español no recordara nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Buenas tardes España-saludo el mexicano con la mayor educación que pudo- ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto

-No hace falta que te comportes de manera tan formal conmigo México, creo que después de lo que paso entre nosotros anoche podemos empezar a tutearnos ¿no?-dijo el español con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Pedro le miro espantado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmín, que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su rostro, quería gritar y esconderse bajo el escritorio, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, maldecía el momento en que había aceptado la invitación del español de ir a tomar unos tragos después de la reunión, maldijo al tequila, al español y a sus hormonas, poniendo especial énfasis en el alcohol, Antonio y sus hormonas.

-España-murmuro Pedro-lo que paso anoche no fue nada, estamos borrachos, perdimos el juicio momentáneamente, perdona si te hice creer algo que no es, lo siento mucho-dijo Pedro nervioso.

-¿Eso fue lo que crees que paso anoche?-pregunto el español molesto-¿Qué perdimos momentáneamente el juicio?-exclamo dolido

-Si-musito suavemente el mexicano-lo siento-murmuro

-Pues lamento decepcionarte pero para mi no fue así-dijo Antonio-¿de veras no sentiste nada anoche?-pregunto el español suavemente

Pedro se sintió atrapado, no podía mentirle, era muy malo mintiendo y Antonio fácilmente notaria que le mentía, decidió decirle la verdad

-mentiría si lo negara pero eso no volverá a pasar-dijo el mexicano

Antonio se acerco a el y le dio un ligero beso en labios.

-te equivocas mi querido Pedro, eso se repetirá mas veces de lo que crees-dijo Antonio saliendo de la oficina.

México suspiro sintiéndose angustiado como si hubiera firmado un permiso de acoso particular, tendría que cuidarse de España, aunque eso trajera consigo el odio del español.

Fin


End file.
